


Stubborn

by Lily_11



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost(s), Grown Up Grogu, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_11/pseuds/Lily_11
Summary: Centuries after his buir's death, Grogu lands on Tython: his last hope to see him again.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself, I had to write it  
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so please tell me if you find some unforgivable mistakes XD

The ship landed on Tython when the Sun was still high in the sky and a small cloaked figure walked down the ramp.  
Grogu glanced around. The planet looked the same as he remembered but this time the valley was wrapped in a lush vegetation up to the hill, he could see from afar the ruins covered in green. He lowered his hood with a deep sigh, recognizing the strong, familiar presence of the Force. He felt like this was his last chance…his last hope. He had spent centuries attempting to achieve his goal and each failure corresponded to a new scar on his heart.  
He reached the top of the mountain in a few minutes but as he stepped in the circle of the temple he hesitated, his muscles tensed, remembering the fear of so many years before when he was kidnapped by the dark troopers. He felt like a small kid again, up in the sky, watching his father getting smaller as the droids flew higher, the fear in the dark cell and then the hope of his buir coming back for him. He had always known that he was going to save him again and he had been right.

Grogu stopped in front of the seeing stone at the centre of the temple. It was smaller than he expected, he had grown. He jumped on it and started meditating.  
The Force surrounding him was reassuring, he closed his eyes and tried again to reach him through it.

Hours passed and the Sun was starting to set when he opened his eyes again. He sensed the presence of the force ghost even before turning around.  
Master Yoda's bluish figure glowed in the warm light of the sunset. Grogu felt his judgemental gaze, he snapped before the old jedi master could say something.  
-I know what you're going to say-  
Somehow Yoda's stoic expression and silence were even worst than a scolding, so he kept talking, more to himself than to the force ghost in front of him.  
-I know what the sacred texts told, I know all the nonsense discussions about attachments and the dark side and I know he was not Force sensitive, I just…- His annoyed tone cracked. Grogu's ears dropped, he sighed and smiled sadly, remembering the warm smile of his father.  
-I just wanted to see him again one more time. I want to thank him, I want him to know that I remember each one of our adventures, what he has done for me, that I wear his pauldron with our signet, that I kept his necklace and the shining ball...- he unconsciously grabbed the pendant hanging around his neck. -That I use his surname, that... we're still a clan of two…-

He could not restrain himself anymore and he felt the warm tears on his cheeks.  
He laughed sadly, bittersweet memories flowing through his mind. He dropped on his knees letting the cape covering his body. He cried, his last hope to see the mandalorian again was Tython and now he felt that hope leaving him like his buir did with his death...he was angry, frustrated, after all his efforts, he didn’t want to give up. He couldn’t.  
-To the dark side anger can lead if not properly managed-  
-I know…- He blurted, regretting his insolent behaviour right after.  
He glanced to master Yoda and replied with a calmer tone.   
-…But I won’t turn to the dark side while trying to see my father…that’s not what he would have wanted from me, I won’t disgrace his memory like that…but that won’t prevent me from trying again-  
-Stubborn you are young one- Grogu noticed that Master Yoda was not scolding him, it was just a statement.  
-Your father you loved very much but his loss you need to accept>> Grogu nodded, he felt his eyes stinging for the tears again.   
-However…- Master Yoda giggled in his peculiar manner -…in mysterious ways the Force works-  
Grogu frowned, confused by his change of tone -what do you mean master?-  
Yoda just laughed again knowingly, with a soft smile his figure vanished in the air leaving the young mandalorian-jedi alone at the feet of the seeing stone. -Dank farrik- he murmured.  
Grogu curled up, sobbing uncontrollably, feeling the cold shadows of the ruins covering his body as the Sun set.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but he suddenly heard something near or behind him, it was some kind of a faint rustle but it was not the wind. Grogu’s ears twitched. His senses alert. He slowly moved a hand near the lightsaber at his belt.  
-Grogu-  
That voice.  
Grogu turned quickly, startled by the unearthly voice calling him and his jaw dropped as his eyes met with his father’s ones. He babbled something in disbelief while a hopeful but hesitant sense of pure joy started to grow inside of him.  
-Father?...Buir? -   
Din Djarin smiled fondly and nodded. His father was just like he remembered with the same armor, same melancholic eyes. The mandalorian kneeled in front of him, just a few metres away.  
-Look at you kid…you’ve grown up-  
Grogu stood up in a moment and ran to the glowing figure in the dark, reaching a hand. Din raised his own hand but Grogu’s heart dropped when his three fingers passed through his palm. How naïve he was.   
-It’s ok son, we still can talk-  
Din’s warm and gentle voice reassured him. Grogu smiled again, tears, this time of joy, in his eyes. -Of course- he said -I have a lot of things to tell you-

Grogu spent the night talking about everything he could, everything he had wanted to say for centuries while Din’s ghost sat in front of him at the campfire, listening proudly to his son.

As the Sun rose again Grogu glanced one more time to his father’s face, Din was looking to the valley around him and as he turned to his son again, Grogu offered to him the brightest of smiles.   
It changed into a concerned expression when he noticed that his father’s body seemed even more evanescent in the daylight. The joy he had felt was replaced by a sudden fear.   
-Buir, will I meet you again if I come back here?-  
Din tilted his head, that familiar gesture made Grogu’s heart ache.  
-I don’t know much about the Force Grogu. Maybe yes or…maybe not, you already know I’m gone-   
He paused and smiled to reassure his son.  
-Either way, you know that the ones we loved will never really leave us, even if you can’t see them- Din raised a hand, as if he wanted to wipe the tears forming in his son’s eyes. Grogu nodded.  
-This is the way…-

**Author's Note:**

> it's a sappy cliché but it's my way to cope.


End file.
